i'm sory
by s4kur4miyuz4ki
Summary: Natsu dan lucy bertengkar hebat karena sebuah hal yang sepele. Ditengah pertengkaran mereka, Natsu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy marah dan membencinya. Padahal mereka saling menyukai. Akankah mereka berbaikan kembali? mind to RnR? gak mau? oh, yaudah! sana! hus! hus!


**I'm sory...**

**Hai semua! Maaf mika belum update yang menyebalkan sama ular tangga! Habis...mika lagi kesel sama ****** #sensor! Jadi langsung dapet ilham suruh nulis natsu ama lucy berantem abis-abisan! #alay yah...segitu dulu basa-basinya! Silahkan membaca fanfic ini ^_^**

**Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : GJ,aneh, berantakan,garing...(mungkin),typo everywhere apa lagi huruf kapital -_-trus...gak menyentuh, and menimor #manymore!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**BRAAKK!**

"apa sih, maumu?! Seenaknya sendiri!"

"kau yang seenaknya sendiri!"

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang mage yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu guild. Disana terdapat natsu dan lucy yang sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu. Dan semua itu terjadi karena hal yang sepele, menurut lucy.

"ADA APA DENGANMU?! KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! JADI JANGAN ATUR AKU!" lucy berteriak marah. Dia benar- benar kesal dengan dragon slayer api di depannya. Dia tidak suka natsu mengatur dirinya. Dia tahu natsu hanya mencoba membantunya, tapi cara natsu selalu...yah...begitulah...(?). Natsu menggeram mendengar perkataan lucy.

"AKU MEMANG BUKAN AYAHMU! TAPI AKU TIDAK SUKA CARAMU! DASAR KERAS KEPALA!" teriak natsu sambil melotot kearah lucy. Dari tadi tangan natsu mengepal dan bergetar,seperti ingin meremas sesuatu.

"APA?! SIAPA YANG KERAS KEPALA?! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN ITU!" balas lucy berteriak lebih kencang didepan wajah natsu.

"aku?! Ya, memang aku! Tapi siapa yang merengek tentang uang sewa bulan ini?! Siapa?!" ucap natsu tidak terima. Ia merasa lucy sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Ia tidak suka lucy berteriak dan membentaknya.

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU! KAU YANG MEMAKSAKU!" lucy berteriak marah sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke natsu. Setelah itu mereka diam dan bertatap-tatap mata sangat lama hingga natsu berbalik dan berkata..."terserah...aku sudah bosan dengamu luce...kau keras kepala sekali..." lucy diam menahan amarahnya dan memerhatikan natsu berjalan menuju salah satu meja di guild. Namun ia tidak terima karena menurutnya, pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

"ya, aku memang keras kepala! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku benci padamu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah peduli atau memikirkan orang lain?! " teriak lucy marah. Natsu langsung berbalik dan berjalan kearah lucy sambil menatapnya tajam. Lucy membeku ditempat. Ia takut melihat tatapan natsu, namun mencoba untuk tegar. Natsu langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan lucy dan mendorongnya ke dinding guild. Lucy terlihat kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan natsu dari tangannya, namun ia tidak kuat karena tenaga natsu lebih besar darinya. Lucy bahkan menendang-nendang natsu. Beberapa orang ingin sekali menolong lucy, namun dihentikan oleh erza.

"SUDAH CUKUP LUCE! AKU SUDAH MENYELAMATKANMU BERKALI-KALI! SEKARANG KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI ATAU PUN MEMIKIRKAN ORANG LAIN?! AKU SELALU MEMIKIRKANMU! AKU SELALU PEDULI PADAMU! AKU SELALU MEMBANTUMU! DAN SEKARANG KAU BILANG AKU SEENAKNYA SENDIRI?! LALU APA MAUMU?!" mendengar teriakan natsu,mata lucy langsung berkaca-kaca. Memang benar natsu sudah menyelamatkannya,peduli padanya dan sangat sering membantunya. Namun, lucy tak kuasa menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar ucapan natsu.

"BERHENTILAH MENGATUR HIDUPKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!"

kesabaran natsu benar-benar sudah habis. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gadis pirang didepannya bisa berkata seperti itu. Lucy tidak pernah membentak atau berteriak seperti orang gila kepadanya. Kalaupun lucy melakukannya, pasti saat mereka sedang bercanda. Tidak pernah dalam hal-hal yang cukup serius seperti ini.

"SIAPA YANG MENGATUR HIDUPMU?! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBANTUMU!"

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MEMBANTUKU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU! MENJAUHLAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU!" kali ini teriakan lucy lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Semua orang di guild terkejut mendengar perkataan lucy,bahkan natsu. Air mata yang ditahan lucy sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh. Dan natsu, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan lucy.

"BAIK! TERSERAH PADAMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBANTUMU LAGI! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENOLONGMU SAAT KAU DALAM BAHAYA LAGI! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PEDULI PADAMU LAGI! PUAAASS?!" mata mirajane dan levy berkaca-kaca melihat natsu berteriak pada lucy. Wendy bersembunyi di belakang gajeel karena ia takut dengan teriakan natsu dan lucy yang sangat keras. Gray sedari tadi menggeram ingin menonjok natsu karena betapa bodohnya natsu bisa berteriak seperti itu kepada seorang gadis apalagi lucy. Sedangkan Erza hanya diam memerhatikan mereka berdua. happy menhilang enah kemana.

"YA AKU PUAS! AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI PADAMU! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK BERTEMU DENGANMU! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMINTA TOLONG PADAMU! KARENA KAU SELALU SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! SELALU KERAS KEPALA! SELALU BERTINDAK CEROBOH! SELALU MENGATUR HIDUPKU! AKU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERNAH SUKA PADAMU! AKU MENYESAL! KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING KUBENCI! AKU LEBIH BENCI PADAMU DARI PADA AYAHKU!"

"YA, AKU JUGA BENCI PADAMU! DASAR KERAS KEPALA! AKU MENYESAL BERTEMU DENGANMU! AKU MENYESAL KAU NAKAMAKU! AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENOLONGMU! AKU MENYESAL KARENA BAIK PADAMU! DASAR LEMAH! TIDAK BERGUN –!"

_**PLAKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Natsu terbelalak kaget. Lucy baru saja menamparnya. Natsu meraba pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan tadi kemudian melirik gadis pirang didepannya. Badan lucy bergetar hebat, bulir-bulir air mata turun dengan deras dan menghujani pipinya.

"kau...kau boleh membenciku sebenci-bencinya...kau boleh mengataiku s-se...kasar-kasarnya...tapi ja-jangan... pernah...jangan pernah kau... sebut.. AKU LEMAH DAN TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU TIDAK LEMAH! DAN AKU BERGUNA! DASAR DRAGON SLAYER SOMBONG!" jerit lucy dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Natsu hanya diam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Rasa marahnya diam-diam hilang dan digantikan rasa bersalah terhadap gadis pirang didepannya." KAU PIKIR KARENA KAU DRAGON SLAYER HEBAT, KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGATAI ORANG DENGAN SEBUTAN LEMAH?!"

"lu-luce..aku..." natsu mencoba memegang pundak lucy namun ditepis olehnya.

"jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" setelah itu lucy berlari keluar guild sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kini semua mata tertuju pada natsu.

"l-lu-LUCE TUNGGU!"

"sudahlah natsu...dia tidak akan mendengarmu..." ucap erza, menepuk pundak natsu. Beberapa orang mengangguk setuju.

"ta-tapi lu-chan...l-lu-luchan...d-d-dia...dia..."

"biarkan dia tenang dulu...nanti kalau dia sudah merasa baikan, aku yakin lucy akan kembali..." ucap mirajane sambil mengelus punggung levy.

"lu-chan..."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"GGRRR! Aku benci kau! Benci!" lucy merobek-robek foto natsu bersamanya waktu mereka bermain di guild. Kemudian lucy membanting semua barang yang ada dikamarnya hingga berantakan.

"hiks...kenapa kau tega sekali padaku...apakah aku selemah itu...hiks...aku tidak lemah...aku tidak lemah...aku tidak lemah...aku berguna...aku berguna..." kata lucy berulang-ulang sambil sesekali menjambak atau mengacak-acak rambutnya.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**NATSU P.O.V**

Tch! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu! Luce maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis...aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah...tapi...AARRRGGH! LUCE MAAFKAN AKU! Aku...aku sungguh menyesal...luce...

"natsu!"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"natsu!" panggil mira dari meja bar.

"ada apa?" jawab natsu sambil berjalan menuju mira.

"apa yang sebanarnya terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa hari ini kalian bisa bertengkar hebat seperti tadi?!" tanya mira heran.

"tch! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang mira..." ucap natsu, duduk di depan mira. Tiba-tiba mira merubah dirinya menjadi satan soul.

"**beri tahu aku...SE-KA-RANG...!**" ucap mira dingin dengan penekanan pada kata'sekarang' dan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Natsu sedikit merinding melihat mira karena, mira hampir sama dengan erza.

"b-ba-baiklah..." ucap natsu, merinding.

**FLASH BACK**

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_lucee! Luce! Luce!" panggil natsu dari luar jendela lucy._

"_luceeee!"panggil natsu sekali lagi namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya natsu mencoba masuk kedalam. _

"_luce? kau di dalam?" panggil natsu sambil menyibak tirai kamar mandi lucy. "luce! Kau ada disini rupanya! Hey, aku-!"_

_**BUAAGH!**_

"_K-KYAAAAH! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! ENYAH KAU DARI SINII!" teriak lucy. Tak lupa melempari natsu dengan berbagai macam benda yang ada dikamar mandi._

"_w-woaaahh! Luce! A-aku keluar sekarang!" natsu segera berlari keluar kamar mandi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat 4 botol shampoyang dilemparkan lucy._

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"_apa yang kau ingin, kan?!" tanya lucy ketus sambil menghentakkan kaki kirinya di depan natsu. Sementara natsu hanya tersenyum._

"_ayo bekerja luce! Aku menemukan pekerjaan bagus untuk uang sewamu bulan ini!" kata natsu memberikan selembar kertas kepada lucy. lucy langsung membaca kertas tersebut._

"_hm..."_

"_jadi? Bagaimana? Kau mau,kan?" tanya natsu._

"_ng...entahlah natsu...mungkin aku bisa..." jawab lucy sedikit ragu_

"_YEAH! Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di stasiun magnolia jam 10!" balas natsu melompat keluar jendela kamar lucy._

"_eh, tunggu! Aku tida-!" lucy tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena natsu sudah melompat duluan keluar jendela. Lucy hanya bisa mengeluh melihat kertas yang dipegangnya._

"_huufft...dasar natsu!"_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"itu saja?" tanya mira dengan nada kecewa. Natsu mengangguk cepat, sangat cepat.

"bohong! Pasti masih panjang! Lanjutkan ceritamu!" rengek mira dengan pupy-eyesnya. "atau aku..."mira langsung merubah dirinya menjadi satan soul lagi. Bulu kuduk natsu langsung berdiri.

"eh...s-setelah itu...aku..aku...pergi memancing dengan happy...la-lalu...lalu..."

"**natsu...**" panggil mira dengan dingin.

"a-aye...besoknya aku menuggu luce...tapi ternyata dia tidak datang...lalu aku berencana menjemputnya...tapi luce..." natsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"tapi lucy..?!" tanya mira, tidak sabar.

"tapi luce sudah pergi dengan pria lain..." natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "dan luce tidak bilang padaku kalau dia mau pergi dengan pria lain!" natsu menunduk semakin dalam dan tanpa sadar menggebrak meja.

"ha-hanya itu..?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu hanya itu?" tanya natsu menaikkan posisi kepalanya.

"maksudku kalian bertengkar karena itu?" tanya mira dengan datar.

"kau mau lebih?" tanya natsu heran dengan mira.

"i-itu...itu...itu...ITU SANGAT MANIS NATSU! KYAAA! " seru mira meloncat-loncat diatas meja sambil sesekali mencubit pipi natsu hingga merah.

"oi,oi,oi! Mi-mira! Hentikan! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!" natsu mencoba melepaskan tangan mira dari pipinya.

"hahaha...maaf...aku bersemangat sekali,sih..." ucap mira kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sementara natsu masih mengelus-elus pipinya.

"jadi?" tanya mira sambil tersenyum manis.

"jadi? Jadi apa?" natsu balik tanya dengan polos.

"tentu saja lucy,bodoh! Kenapa dari awal kau tidak bilang padanya?" tanya mira gemas.

"bilang apa?" tanya natsu semakin tidak mengerti.

"ggrrr...bilang kalau kau suka padanya!"

**DEG!**

_Su-suka..? _batin natsu.

"wuaaaah! Natsu mukamu merahh!" seru mira bertepuk tangan.

"a-aku tidak... Sudahlah! Ini sudah malam! Aku mau pulang!" natsu berjalan keluar guild diikuti happy di belakangnya. Mira masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya tentang natsu dan lucy tanpa menyadari kalau natsu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di guild.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**NATSU P.O.V**

A-apakah aku menyukainya? Se...sebenarnya rasa suka itu apa...?

"ne..happy, apa aku menyukai luce?"

"huh? Mana kutahu natsu! kau suka padanya?"

"eh...tentu saja! Karena luce adalah nakamaku!"

"maksudku bukan seperti itu natsu...maksudku adalah, apa kau menyukai lucy sebagai perempuan! Bukan nakama!" huh? Seperti perempuan? Luce kan memang perempuan! Memangnya lucy laki-laki? A-aku bukan homo!

"te-tentu saja! Tapi aku masih bingung dengan perasaan suka! Lalu bagaimana aku tahu lucy suka padaku?!"

"huh? Kau ini aneh natsu! Kau tinggal bilang suka padanya dan menuggu jawaban dari lucy!" bilang ke luce...? ba-bagaimana...?

**NORMAL P.O.V **

Happy menatap wajah natsu lekat-lekat. Sementara Natsu hanya diam dan bermenung namun beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar.

"um...kalau begitu aku akan pergi kerumah luce sekarang!" natsu berlari meniggalkan happy.

"hati-hati natsu! Semoga berhasil!" teriak happy dari kejauhan. Natsu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Natsu mengintip dari luar jendela lucy kemudian membukanya secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan lucy.

"lu–!"

Natsu kaget melihat keadaan kamar lucy. Didalam sangat berantakan, semuanya bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa bekas pecahan kaca dan benda lainnya. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah kasur. Dibawah sana terlihat lucy sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan banyak bekas luka ditubuhnya. Natsu mendekat kearah lucy dan memegang tangannya. Lucy kaget dan langsung menjauh dari natsu.

"mau apa kau?!" tanya lucy dingin. Mata natsu membesar melihat mata lucy. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Air mata lucy tidak berhenti mengalir.

"lu-luce...aku minta maaf..." ucap natsu berusaha meraih tangan lucy, namun lucy semakin mundur kebelakang.

"tidak...aku tidak mau memaafkanmu..."jawab lucy lirih sambil mengusap air matanya.

"luce...dengar dulu! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi...aku tau aku salah..."natsu mendekati lucy. "luce...kumohon..." natsu mulai gemas karena lucy terus menghindar darinya.

"kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu semudah itu?! Tentu saja tidak!" lucy masih terus mundur hingga punggungnya menatap tembok. Natsu langsung mengurung lucy dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di tembok.

"ugh...menjauh dariku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" bentak lucy sambil mendorong wajah natsu.

"luce! Dengar dulu...aku –"

"kubilang tidak,ya tidak! Jangan mendekat! Kau sudah keterlaluan natsu...aku..." lucy menangis kembali.

"aku suka padamu luce!"

Lucy menghentikan tangisannya dan melirik natsu yang kini menunduk didepannya. "luce...kumohon maafkan aku...aku tahu aku salah...maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini..." kali ini natsu berhasil meraih tangan lucy dan menggenggamnya. Lucy hanya diam memerhatikan natsu. Jarak mereka saat ini hanya sejengkal.

"aku baru sadar kalau aku...suka padamu...kumohon maafkan aku..." genggaman tangan natsu semakin erat.

_Natsu..._

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maaf, tapi aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku menyesal suka padamu...jadi percuma kau mengatakannya natsu...aku sudah menolakmu sejak awal" lucy melepaskan genggaman tangan natsu dari tangannya. Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lucy dengan penuh kekecewaaan.

"ta-tapi luce –"

"pergilah natsu"

"tapi –!"

"pergi!" tegas lucy sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Natsu terdiam melihat lucy kemudian berjalan menuju jendela lucy.

"baik kalau itu maumu **Lucy**" ucap natsu keluar dari jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ta-tadi...dia memanggilku lucy?_

**TBC**

**Hoaammm...akhirnya...fanfic ini selesai juga...maaf ya, kalo ular tangga ama menyebalkannya belom update! Oh ya! Truth or dare juga...hahaha...berhubung itu kisah nyata sepupu mika, mika masih wawancara sama sepupu mika... -,- huffttt...dimohon bersabar ya readers...**

**Nah,sekarang selamat mereview cerita ini... ^_^**

**Salam maniez**

**Mika-chan**


End file.
